


Until Morning

by vltralvxe



Category: Original Work
Genre: (? Technically?), (in the beginning), (they get ice cream and theyre in loOove), Cannibalism, Child Abuse (mentioned), Creepy Murder B&B, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Horror, Kidnapping, Murder, Religious Cults (Implied), Stabbing, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 09:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15434205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vltralvxe/pseuds/vltralvxe
Summary: When a Kyle and Stephanie came to visit for a simple family reunion miles away from their home, they didn’t expect to remember much about it, but that night became something truly unforgettable.





	Until Morning

**Author's Note:**

> (this is my first piece of writing in a long while!! and its my first piece of writing here! i hope you all like it!)

                “That was fun!” Stephanie said as she opened the passenger’s side door. Kyle chuckled, looking down at his fiancée from the driver’s side. “I’m glad you thought so! It’s not every day we get to see our family.” He told her. That was true. They had moved away from both of their families for Denver, Colorado for college years ago. Even though every summer they were able to go back to their families, that all stopped once they had graduated and were able to settle down together.

            Stephanie opened the door as soon as she heard Kyle unlock it. Kyle hesitated for a moment, looking back to the large house, and watching his family members talking amongst each other. He then realized that his fiancée was waiting for him. He opened the door and entered the car. “You’re so cute when you’re blushing!” She laughed. Kyle smiled awkwardly and let out a small, closed-mouthed snicker. “You too, hon.” He replied, buckling his seat belt.

            As Kyle backed out of his spot, Stephanie waved to her future in-laws. Kyle smiled at this. Stephanie had always seen the positive in people, even if they weren’t too kind to her. This applied to some of Kyle’s family, but most of them were happy for her to be there. Stephanie seemed to enjoy her time being there, as well. Every time she was there, she would always be found talking to some of Kyle’s cousins, who were around both of their ages. Kyle had always had some issues with certain members of his family, but the fact that Stephanie seemed to be unfazed by the negativity of certain family members relieved him.

            Stephanie turned back to the front when Kyle drove away. She turned on the radio and began flipping through the stations to find something she liked. She eventually settled down on the radio station ‘96.8’. “Good evening, folks,” The radio host began. “This is Daniel Reid, and you’re listening to WNYR 96.8, Hengrove’s best pop station.” He stated, which seemed to get Stephanie’s attention. She moved closer to the radio, her smile widening. He didn’t much care for pop music as much as Stephanie did, but if she was happy and enjoying herself, he was happy.

            Instead of putting on music, which is what Kyle believed Stephanie had hoped for, the radio host continued to talk. “Now, I don’t know if you’ve been on Twitter recently, but if you have, I’m sure you already know about this, but let me just catch everyone up to speed here: singers Naomi and Heidi Grey have been going at each other’s throats as of late,” The radio host continued. The drama he’d been talking about had caught Stephanie’s attention. “I heard about this!” Stephanie excitedly told her fiancé. “Heidi Grey’s been copying Naomi’s cover style. Naomi’s newest album has a seraph on it, and Heidi’s new album has an angel on it, but it’s in the exact same location and pose!”

            “Wow, that’s-” Kyle began to say, feigning interest to keep his fiancée happy. “Totally copying? Yeah, it is.” Stephanie interrupted, before putting a hand to her mouth. “Sorry.” She apologized, blushing and looking away. She always did have a habit of interrupting people, but she was working on it. “That’s alright. I was about to say that.” Kyle said. The truth was that he was just going to say it was sketchy. Not that it mattered, anyway. Stephanie seemed to light up a bit, seemingly glad that her fiancé wasn’t upset at her. She smiled again, then focused her attention back on the road. She wasn’t driving, but she still liked to watch the clouds and trees go by.

                                                                                                      ---

            As the drive continued, Kyle could sense a bit of unease creeping up on him and his fiancée. It wasn’t anything his family had done, it wasn’t something he or Stephanie had done; It was this place. This town. Every time he had came here, nighttime here filled him with negative feelings. Even when he was a child, he felt it when he and his family had first moved here. He did his best to shake the feeling off. If not for his sake, then for Stephanie’s sake.

            “Hey, Steph?” Kyle asked, looking over to his fiancée. Stephanie looked at him, cocking her head to the side. “Yeah?” She replied. “How would you feel if we stopped and got some ice cream? I know we had a lot at the reunion, but I know the best place. We could just stop and listen to the radio, you and I. No criticizing relatives, none of that. Just you, and me.” He said, trying his best to convince her. A smile crept up her face, and her eyes brightened. “Oh, I love ice cream! That’d be wonderful, Ky!” She answered. She leaned in and gave Kyle a soft kiss on the cheek.

            As he noticed it, Kyle turned onto a side road. It wasn’t gravel, unlike most side roads in the area. “Woah! Bumpy!” Stephanie commented as he continued to drive down it. It was true, as even if it was one of the only paved side roads, it was still weathered. Kyle continued to drive, focusing his attention on the road as Stephanie held onto the grab handle. They drove for a couple minutes, quietly, until Stephanie piped up again. “Are you sure it's here?” She asked. Kyle chuckled a bit. “Yes, I’m sure. I’ve been here hundreds of times.” He told her.

            Stephanie laughed. “Hundreds? Are you sure? Do you know your mother?” She teased. His mother disliked ice cream, as well as sweets in general. “I did! My aunt took me!” He responded. He had fond memories of his aunt Maria taking him to this little ice cream shop with his cousins nearly every time he was over at her house. Just thinking about it made him nostalgic. The upcoming, bright neon sign only fueled it. He pointed at it, though he was unsure of how Stephanie would miss it. “There!” He told her. Stephanie’s excitement returned once she saw it.

            Kyle turned into the parking lot of the ice cream shop. It was worn down, but not decrepit. The small red-and-white building was reminiscent of a kiosk, with one window open, and a worker standing around, bored-looking, clearly waiting for their shift to be over. Kyle pulled into the nearest parking spot to the front and parked. Stephanie still smiled despite the lackluster appearance of the ice cream shop, though Kyle knew it was at least slightly forced. “Well, it’s…” Kyle started as he turned off the car. “A little bit smaller than what I remembered.” He observed.

            “Well, that’s okay!” Stephanie told him. “At least we’ll be served first!” She commented. She let out a small laugh as she opened the door and got out. Kyle followed. He looked at the window, examining the worker from afar. He was straightening up his posture, but he seemed to relax once he saw the couple. “Hello, welcome to The Banana Split. What can I get for you?” He answered as the two reached the counter. “Well… Bryan, what’s good around here?” Stephanie asked. Bryan sighed and pointed upwards. “We have chocolate, vanilla, and twist.” He said simply.

            “Oh! Well, in that case, I’ll just get a small twist. In a cone, please.” Stephanie replied. “And I’ll get a chocolate in a medium dish, please.” Kyle added. “Okay, one moment.” Bryan told them, and turned around to the soft serve ice cream machines. Kyle looked down at his fiancée. She undid her ponytail, pulled her curly brown hair back, and redid it. She smiled at him while she did so. “Here’s your twist.” Bryan said, handing the ice cream cone out for Stephanie to grab. She did, eagerly, and her smile grew wider.

            “So, uh, I saw you straighten up when you saw our car.” Kyle said in an attempt to make small talk. “Yeah? I wanted to look presentable.” Bryan explained, his back still turned. “Really? I saw you, uh, chill out a bit once you saw us.” Bryan didn’t respond for a second, still attending to the ice cream. He then quickly turned around and handed Kyle his ice cream. Kyle didn’t speak, still waiting for his response, but got none as Bryan worked the cash register.

            “So-“ “I thought you were my boss. You have the same car as him.” He said. Kyle was surprised, as he had become seemingly more agitated. “Oh… Sorry.” Kyle apologized. Bryan didn’t respond. “Your total is $8.59 plus tax.” Was all he said. Kyle took out his wallet, pulled out a 10, and gave it to the worker. He turned to Stephanie, raising his eyebrows. Stephanie had already begun to lick the ice cream cone happily. She stopped for a second, her hazel eyes meeting his blue ones. “What?” She asked inquisitively. “Is there something on my face?” She asked, reaching for a napkin. “No, no.” Kyle replied. “I was just… Looking at you.” He explained. Stephanie laughed awkwardly. “Ah, okay!”

            “Your total is $0.68.” Bryan told him, reaching out to give him the change, which he accepted. “Have a great evening.” He added as Kyle took the change. “Uh, thanks, you too.” Kyle replied, grabbing his ice cream, and walking back to his car with his fiancée. Once they both entered the car, Stephanie began fully going into her ice cream. Kyle just watched her lick and bite into it. She noticed him, and immediately started blushing. “What is it?” She asked, her voice somewhat urgent. Kyle smiled. “You’re just really cute when you eat!” He told her, smiling. She blushed even harder after that. “Oh, thanks, babe! You’re so sweet.” She said, then kissed him on the cheek. 

            “By the way, you haven’t touched your ice cream yet.” She told him. She turned on the radio, still on WNYR 96.8. “Go ahead! It’s really good!” She urged him, biting into her cone. He took a spoonful and put it in his mouth. He made a small noise as the coldness hit his teeth, but he quickly nodded his head in agreement. “It hasn’t changed much!” He observed, taking another spoonful into his mouth. Stephanie laughed. As she listened to the music, she watched the stars in the night sky. She always enjoyed stargazing, but she especially loved it when she’s with Kyle. She yawned, putting a head on his shoulder, finishing up her ice cream cone. “I’m getting tired.” She stated. Kyle nodded again, still eating. “Me, too. We should find somewhere to sleep. Then we can get going in the morning.”


End file.
